Shame?
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Ini tentang kisah dan kata-kata. Ketika untuk pertama kalinya Akashi mencoba beberapa hal yang pernah di klaimnya menggelikan.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Shame? © ArcSa reiyu**

**Rated : T+ (for language)**

**Warning: standard warning applies, BL, Shonen-ai, Slash, AU-modify, etc**

.

_Enjoy!_

.

Kise Ryouta punya sejuta pesona –jika diheperboliskan, dan dikatakan oleh fansnya –yang tidak mungkin di tolak mata. Apalagi ketika mata yang melihatnya adalah mata yang haus akan keindahan. Karena itulah, menilik fakta lapangan yang menyatakan bahwa 90% manusia tergila-gila akan keindahan, tidak aneh ketika si pirang dengan mata lentiknya itu jadi sorotan banyak orang.

Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun ini indah. Apalagi ketika dia tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang menawan. Pipi yang merona kemerahan dan matanya berkedip menggoda. Kise seakan diciptakan sebagai perwujudan pangeran dari dunia dongeng.

Hidup untuk dipuja dan dikagumi para perempuan.

Pun nyatanya, sesempurna apapun wujud Kise dan sebanyak apapun fans yang menggilai wajah dan atitudenya di lapangan, Kise adalah Kise. Dan si pirang itu sedikit menyimpang dari orang normal. Dia bi-seksual. Dan kurang-lebih setengah dasawarsa ini, Kise sudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang ternama yang pernah membuat fansnya patah hati luar biasa.

**Akashi Seijuuro **–hell, mereka tahu mustahil melawan pemuda ini.

.

.

Akhir minggu di hari cerah tanpa awan. Akashi Seijuuro duduk di balkon luas dalam villa megahnya di Okinawa. Mulai dua hari lalu, Rakuzan libur untuk dua minggu ke depan setelah ujian penghujung semester yang dianggap neraka oleh sebagian siswa. Tapi tidak untuknya. Soal seperti itu cuma jadi batu kecil pengganggu yang bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah oleh Akashi.

Justru di dalam villa ini lah sesungguhnya masalah yang lebih besar menanti untuk diselesaikan.

Ketika dia dan kekasihnya harus tinggal bersama selama masa liburan setelah pertengkaran hampir setengah bulan yang masih belum jelas hasilnya.

"Akashicchi. Mau makan apa? Aku mau jalan-jalan keluar."

Begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar kalau hanya ingin makan."

"Huh –aku tidak mau lama-lama ketemu Akashicchi."

Sungguh, kekasihnyaini benar-benar menyebalkan dan angkuh kalau sudah punya pendirian sendiri. Padahal maksudnya mengajak model yang sedang naik pamor itu adalah untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan di antara mereka termasuk dengan dirinya yang satu lagi –yang lebih posesif pada si pirang.

.

Sesungguhnya bila boleh diungkap dengan kata-kata, Kise Ryouta tidak akan segan mengatakan cinta pada Akashi Seijuuro di depan banyak orang kapanpun ia mau. Namun itu dulu, di tiga tahun awal masa kisah-kasih mereka terjalin mesra di SMP dan waktu SD. Beda dengan masa SMA yang hanya dipenuhi dengan _cold war_ tanpa alasan yang terpicu tiba-tiba.

Kise kenal Akashi sejak mereka sekolah dasar. Dalam kejadian kecil berupa salah tebak _gender _ketika mereka dipertemukan dalam kelompok tugas karya wisata kelas 3 dulu. Si emperor masa kini itu memanggilnya "Kise-chan" setelah mereka berkenalan dan bertemu untuk kedua kalinya dalam rangka kerja kelompok.

Waktu itu, Kise masih bisa ingat, dirinya malah menangis begitu dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan.

"Ryou-chan," –dan berakibat sampai sekarang. Reaksinya saja yang berbeda.

"Sei! Berhenti menggodaku dan jangan merecoki Akashicchi!"

Si pirang yang sekarang ini lebih galak, dan lebih keras kepala dalam mode _unmood_-nya. Syukurnya si kepala merah pemilik mata heterokromik di depannya itu sudah terbiasa dan malah menyeringai tipis.

"Mana yang lebih menarik, Ryou-chan... Aku, atau Akashicchi-mu?"

Ada satu hal yang membuat Kise enggan mengucap kata berunsur perasaan pada kekasihnya itu. Karena Akashi Seijuuro yang harus dihadapinya kini bukan sekedar satu kesadaran yang ia kenal jelas sifatnya sejak SD. Sekarang, Kise juga harus menghadapi si setan bengal hasil transformasi Akashi yang haus kekuasaan.

"_Urusai_-ssu."

.

.

Seijuuro punya banyak kata untuk seorang Ryouta. Selayaknya title yang ia sandangkan pada dirinya –bagiannya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya adalah _man of words_. Hanya dengan sebatas permainan kata dia bisa menghancurkan atau mebangun sebuah kondisi dalam kepala orang lain. Begitupula pada Ryouta.

Seijuuro tidak akan segan membuat si pirang berjiwa setengah bocah yang diklaim Akashi sebagai kekasih itu berani bermain dengan orang lain. Toh walaupun dibanding dengan Tetsuya, dia lebih tertarik pada si biru mungil yang mirip _puppy _itu, prioritasnya untuk memiliki Ryouta dan menguasai si pirang ada di atas segalanya. Karena sebagai yang selalu menang dan tidak akan pernah mengalah, Seijuuro juga tidak akan sudi mengalah pada Akashi yang bisa merjai hati Ryouta.

Ryouta miliknya. Titik. Tanpa ada tambahan atau pengikut berupa frasa kurang ajar yang cari mati. Semisal, Ryouta miliknya setelah dunia kiamat. _See_? Tadi itu jenis tambahan frasa tak tahu diri yang akan ia bumi hanguskan kalau kelihatan.

Si pirang itu miliknya dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik orang lain. Termasuk Akashi yang jadi satu dengannya.

"_Kau sudah cukup dapat tempat sejak kemarin. Aku perlu bicara dengan Kise."_

Ryouta miliknya jiwa-raga. Secuil pun Seijuuro tidak akan mau membagi pada orang lain.

"Persetan dengan urusanmu."

.

.

Prihalnya, suatu keputusan baru akan selalu diambil secara terpaksa ketika akhirnya sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Seperti ketika si pirang itu mengultimatum hubungan mereka sepihak di bawah bantuan kepala keluarga Akashi a.k.a ayahnya. Kalau sudah begitu, Akashi tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bahkann Seijuuro sampai mau diajak bekerjasama tanpa perlu rebutan posisi begitu Kise mengumumkan keputusannya di depan mereka.

"Biar! Begini juga aku disayang oleh Paman!" _holy shit_! Rasanya Seijuuro ingin merantai si pirang di depan mata itu kalau tidak ingat Akashi yang berusaha berlaku tenang menghadapi si pirang yang mendadak melampaui batas seorang uke.

_For damn hell! _Uke tidak sepantasnya menghentikan hubungan yang sudah jalan setengah dasawarsa ini!

"Aku tahu Ayahku menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri," dan inilah yang membuat Seijuuro makin emosi sejak tadi. Dirinya sendiri, Akashi. "Kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan cara yang benar, bukan dengan kepala terbakar. Jadi duduk di sana dan kita bicara."

"_Yeah, kaulah pangeran penuh pesona." _–harusnya, memperlakukan Ryouta itu keras!

Andai sosok dalam kepalanya itu punya wujud lain yang bukan dirinya. Akashi ingin melempar si pembangkang jahanam tukang provokasi di dalam sana ke jalanan. Kenapa disaat penuh usaha mendamaikan Kise dengan mereka, si sosok dalam kepalanya ini menyupah-serapah lewat mata?

"Kita bisa selesiakan ini baik-baik Kise."

Memang siapa juga yang mau melepas Kise? si manis pirang di depannya ini didapat dengan jerihpayah yang tidak kecil!

Bahkan dulu dia sampai menanggung malu di depan dua kakak Kise yang sekarang sedang studi di Berlin.

"Begini saja," Si pirang itu menatap lurus dua mata Akashi. "Aku mau kau ataupun Sei, melakukan sepuluh hal untukku!"

"Tunggu –"

"_Sepuluh?"_

Sebersit seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tirus Kise, si pirang itu kemudian meneruskan, "Lakukan sepuluh hal teridiot yang pernah kau tulis waktu SMP kelas satu ditambah syarat dokumentasi dan pengajuan penilaian pada teman-teman kita yang lain."

Hening.

Akashi mengerut keningnya, begitupula Seijuuro dalam bayangan imajiner. Masing-masing lalu melihat Kise/Ryouta yang duduk manis menyeruput teh.

"Aku serius. Kalau tidak mau, yasudah putus saja."

Dan begitulah hari yang identik cerah ketika ada sinar matahari selalu jadi mendung berawan hitam dengan garis strip yang mengundang dewa kematian.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :P

.

.

.

A/N:

Jangan tanya kenapa ini TBC.

Btw, ini dibuat atas rasa prihatin saya pada pairing paporit yang makin jarang keliatan di ranah FKNBI.

Banzai buat Akaki shipper dan author yo :) maaf karena sekarang lagi sibuk aku mungkin hanya mampir sesekali. So, review? Aku mau tahu pendapat kalian soal opening yang pas buat ini buat aku spechless... :v first time bikin Ki-chan jadi uke rada galak ;) Sekali-kali variatif. Jadi guys, please throw up your mind in the review box x3 #halah

Salam sayang, Reiyu.


End file.
